


Slow, Tender, on the Wing

by Ivaylo, SleepyKalena



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Cover Art, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Kissing, Post-Battle of Scarif, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 11:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15929603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivaylo/pseuds/Ivaylo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyKalena/pseuds/SleepyKalena
Summary: A blush formed around her cheeks and neck. “What was that for?”He shrugged and smiled playfully before responding with a low voice, “I just wanted to kiss you.”[A ficlet and fanart inspired by a certain song starring a certain man]





	Slow, Tender, on the Wing

**Author's Note:**

> The fandom more or less exploded over Diego Luna's appearance in Mon Laferte's music video, _[El Beso](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kdIwrsEwH-I)_. Suffice to say, we weren't immune, so one of us agreed to a ficlet while the other did a piece of fanart. Consider it our first collab, albeit a coincidental one ^^;
> 
> Title taken from one of the lines in the song: _Un beso lento, un beso tierno, un beso violento en el pavimento_
> 
>  
> 
> _**Un-beta'd, so expect minor changes over the next few days!_

“Erso ‘round these parts?”

The mechanic gestured behind him without looking up from his work, using a wrench to point up at the wing of a ship.

Cassian should’ve figured Jyn would be working on someone else’s ship- she’d already worked on his when it came back to base and she was feeling antsy from the low Alliance activity.

There she was, on the wing, down on all fours while wearing a faded navy jumpsuit, sleeves rolled up and wiping away at the surface. Her hair was a bit different this time, placed just a bit higher on her head, as though she wanted to keep her neck breathing as the sweat glistened. And, _oh_ , did it glisten.

It was hard not to lose himself in watching her work- there was a certain calm in the calamity of their lives, and although her face was scrunched in concentration, wanting to make sure the wing was wiped down to a decent shine, she was knee-deep in her element, and looked truly peaceful. His chest swelled just a bit, and he nearly sighed at how wonderful the sight was. Her bangs still parted in the middle, but loose strands stuck out here and there; evidence that she’d wiped the sweat off her face with her own forearm.

 _Of course_ , he thought, as he eyed the several dirty towels she threw on the ground, now close to his own feet _._ He was amused at how her sense of prioritization worked-  _always for the task, almost never for yourself._

The pilot of the ship hopped down from the seat area, himself looking rather worn from finishing up his inspections. Looking up at the wing, he called out, “Thanks again, Sergeant! Really saved me some time by helping out. I’m headed to the mess hall, but no need to keep working on this ship on my behalf- just leave whenever you feel like it.”

Jyn looked up from her work and nodded before continuing her wipe-down.

He wiped his brow and headed out, stopping only because he was surprised to find Cassian looking up longingly at her.

Cassian, feeling eyes on him, looked down and nodded at the pilot curtly, standing up a little straighter to maintain his professional demeanor.

The pilot smiled warmly. “Get past that steely look, and she’s quite the partner,” he said. “You’re lucky to have her.”

Cassian merely nodded, returning the smile with a very subtle one of his own, enough for the pilot to understand him.

As he watched the pilot walk away, he mused on his final words. He didn’t _have_ her, per se; rather, _she_ had _him_ \- his heart, his attention, his affection- and wouldn’t let go.

“Hey,” she said in greeting, finally having turned around and caught sight of him. She stayed crouched on all fours, leaning forward and resting on her forearms to get as close to his level as possible without hopping off of the wing. “What’s up?”

Her hair was still mussed, and her face was a bit of a mess- oil smeared across her forehead, and her cheeks had some traces of dirt. A smudge of dirt marked her chin- likely transferred on from using her sleeve to scratch an itch. Her lips were parted just slightly, as they did whenever she looked at him curiously, but they were a bit redder this time around. _Probably from biting her lip_ , he figured, but it _did_ plump them up just a touch.

This was _definitely_ one of her more gorgeous looks, he decided, and his eyes brightened.

He noticed that her kyber necklace slipped out from her undershirt and dangled freely from her neck. It swung back and forth gently, hypnotically. He lifted his head back up to look at her, but his eyes wouldn’t tear away from her lips, and he licked his own in reaction. Unable to resist smiling amusedly at his own selfishness, he hooked a finger around Jyn’s necklace and pulled her in for a playful kiss. His lips pressed softly against hers, and he took in the layered scent of ship grease and Jyn herself.

Jyn resisted slightly after a moment, however, and he took it as his cue to let go. As she pulled back further, his finger lowered limply, but his hand stayed in place as the crystal around her neck moved away.

A blush formed around her cheeks and spread through to her neck. “What was that for?”

He shrugged and smiled playfully before responding with a low voice, “I just wanted to kiss you.”

Jyn bit her lip. She looked down at her fingers, which were drumming nervously against the surface of the wing. There was something on her mind, however, based on the quick look she gave him before darting her eyes back down, and she lifted up slightly, putting weight on her fingertips while still on all fours. She looked ahead, left, right, then behind- he wondered then if she was checking for anyone watching them- before lowering back down so that her chest pressed against the ship.

Cassian tilted his head. Was she _that_ embarrassed to be kissed in the middle of the hangar, where most were too busy with their own ships to notice the two of them?

Whatever curiosities he had were quickly silenced: her hands- scuffed, dirty, and partially covered by her fingerless gloves- gingerly took hold of his face, caressing his sharp jawline, and pulled him slightly upwards so that their lips crashed in the middle.

It was forceful but light, imposing but shy, intense but kind all at once. If he weren’t so surprised by the sudden gesture, he would’ve pulled her down and led her to his own ship for something more deliberate than just this kiss, but he stayed frozen on the spot, all too willing to let her take his breath away. What was meant to be playful and spontaneous quickly became something much more meaningful and deliberate. His chest swelled even more, as though he could balloon up and float away, and the hangar disappeared around him. There was only him and Jyn, surrounded by a warmth he could bask in for ages.

She then pulled back slowly, the softness of her lips still pressed against his even after he found himself able to breathe again, and her eyes opened to look at him with a tentative, curious smile, as though she were asking him if he enjoyed the kiss.

He did; if he could bottle this entire moment, the memory and the feelings that came with it, he would, then turn it into his own personal lantern for the next time he found himself in darkness.

Still a bit breathless, he asked with a light chuckle, “What was that for?”

Her shrug was nonchalant, but her smile was ever so shy and seemed difficult to suppress. “ _I_   just wanted to kiss _you_.”

The pilot had it wrong- _she_ definitely had _him_. And, with the war raging on through the rest of the galaxy, it was during these fleeting moments that he was especially happy to be held by her, in the safety and comfort of her affection.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to find either one of us on tumblr! <3 Say hi to [the writer](http://sleepykalena.tumblr.com) and [the artist](http://crazy-fruit.tumblr.com)~


End file.
